parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek
Shrek is a ogre from the Shrek film series. Bio *'Allies:' Donkey (best friend), Fiona (wife), Puss in Boots *'Rivals:' Dragon *'Enemies:' Lord Farquaad, Prince Charming Rumpelstiltskin, Fifi *'Likes:' Donkey, Fiona, being alone in his swamp *'Dislikes:' People coming into his swamp, Donkey annoying sounds Shrek Played Aladdin in Shrekladdin, Shrekladdin 2: The Return of ZigZag, Shrekladdin (TV Series) and Shrekladdin 3: The King of Thieves Shrek Played Humbert the Huntsman in Isabella White and the Seven Birds Shrek Played Manny in Fairy Tale Age, Fairy Tale Age 2: The Meltdown, Fairy Tale Age 3: Dawn of the Dragons and Fairy Tale Age 4: Contactual Drift Shrek Played Kristoff in Frozen (ShrekAndFiona Style) Shrek Played Bashful in Linda White and the Seven Men Shrek Played Anger in Inside Out (JimmyandFriends Style) Shrek Played Dexter Jettster in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Shrek Played Hercules in Shrekcules Shrek Played Chef Louie in The Little Aardvark Shrek Played Alan-A-Dale in Roger Hood Shrek Played Rocky Gibraltar in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) Shrek Played Himself in the Clash of the Links film series Shrek Played Globglogabgalab in Bowser Junior and the Mysterious House Shrek Played Francis in An Ohanna's Life He is the yeast of thoughts and mind Portrayals: *Shrek is played by Jiminy Cricket in Jiminy Cricket (Shrek) *Shrek is played by Zig in Zig (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Yogi in Yogi (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Tom Cat in Tom Cat (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Homer Simpson in Homer (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Beetlejuice in Beetlejuice (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Inuyasha in Inuyasha (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Ord in Ord (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Balto in Balto (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Darien (Shrek). *Shrek is portrayed by Stitch (626) in Stitch (Shrek). *Shrek is portrayed by Bodi in Bodi (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Otis in Otis (Shrek) *Shrek is played by Ratso in Ratso (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by Yankee Irving in Yankee Irving (Shrek) *Shrek is portrayed by ??? in Shrek spoof for 1953Movies *He is played by Anna in the Anna (Shrek) film series Quotes: *I'm an ogre. You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks." Gallery: Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek in Shrek Shrek in Shrek the Halls.jpg|Shrek in Shrek the Halls Shrek Smiling.jpg Shrek and Fiona.jpg Shrek-shrek-2-group-49009191.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1557.jpg Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1295.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5481.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5956.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5957.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5967.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-797.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4999.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5000.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1062.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1127.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1135.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-1173.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3867.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4064.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4151.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4282.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4825.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4826.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4843.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4850.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4853.jpg shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4856.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-316.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-315.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8715.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2588.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8058.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8060.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8079.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg ShrekRemastered.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ogres Category:Shrek Characters Category:Fathers Category:Shrek and Fiona Category:Transformed Characters Category:Memes Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Franchise Characters Category:Adults Category:Angry Characters Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who show their butt Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Comedians Category:Humans Category:Characters who Fart Category:Characters who cry Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Crazy Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Nincompoops Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Gay Category:Orphans Category:Characters Who Roar Category:2001 Introductions